


【剑三】如命

by ALuo233



Category: all唐, 凌唐 - Fandom, 凌雪阁, 剑三
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALuo233/pseuds/ALuo233
Summary: 凌雪阁×唐门     双杀手     R18有虐身审讯等情节，不喜勿入么么哒～为新门派的诞生献上车车（不....     by 阿珞珞





	【剑三】如命

· 悉数诉说你的软弱 把你对我做的事写入歌里

做杀手这么久，唐行云不是没设想过失手的后果。堡内师兄弟众多，有被抓后逃出来的，侃侃而谈也就是些雕虫小技皮肉之苦，至于那些没出来的，只有阎王爷才知道他们经历过什么了。

他的身体失去知觉，眼睛也被布条绑住，整个人都昏昏沉沉的，任由别人架着他走。狭长的通道里有火燃松油的味道，人不是很多，唐行云没听到太多其他的声音。他记下这些细节，在心里默默绘制张地图。

两人将他带到了一个地牢里的房间，说是地牢，除了门窗外一圈成人手腕粗的铁栏外，里面的布置干净简洁，有桌有椅有柜，更像间书房。一个公子模样打扮的人站在里面，像是在等他。如果唐行云没有被蒙上双眼的话，他就能认出，这个人正是他白天的追踪对象。

他们在门外站住了，直到里面的人挥挥手，才毕恭毕敬地走了进去。那两人把唐行云带到一个类似于挂衣服的架子前，解开了他的双手，又分别一左一右的用铁铐锁在两边高于头顶的地方。双脚也如此，只是能活动的范围要比两手略宽松些。做完这些，手下人点头请辞，门吱呀一声被关上，那两人并没有走远，而是守在距门口一定距离的地方。

房间内只剩下他们两人，静的能听见烛花燃烧偶尔爆出的噼啪声。那人好像正在拿什么东西，一件一件小心的放在桌上，发出轻微又各不相同的闷响。遮住他视线的黑布没有被摘下，唐行云微微侧了侧头，想听得更清晰一些。

姬如命注意到了他这个动作，嘴角勾了勾，故意让他听到些更多让人迷惑的声响。他从旁边精致的木盒里拿出一副皮手套戴上，慢条斯理的继续着自己一贯的准备工作。原本很空的桌面上摊开了张羔羊皮，上面摆满了形状不同，大小各异的物什，看上去奇特又精致，在跳动的烛光照映下，反射出珍宝一样的光芒。

姬如命的确视它们为珍宝，他常用的工具有很多套，只有面前的这个唐门，在他看来配得上用这一套。器物的表面被绒布擦的干净光洁，又被他拿到烛火下细细欣赏。无来由的等待总会让猎物感到烦躁不安，这也是姬如命永远不会提前准备好一切的原因，他很喜欢也擅长用些恶劣的手段，对付来到这里的“客人”。

唐行云终于感觉到有人向他走来，他条件反射性的侧开了头，那双手于是摸了空。姬如命更高兴了，一只手转而落在了唐门细长的脖颈上，他稍稍用了些力，扼住了唐门的呼吸。那不是常人的力道，唐行云闷哼了一声，尽管表面上镇定，皮肤下急剧跳动的血管还是出卖了他。

“别怕”，没太久，姬如命松开了手，轻轻抚摸着他偏过去的侧脸，声音温柔，像是安慰。

唐行云这次没再偏开，他戴惯了面具，此刻也只能强压下被人近距离碰触的愤怒和不适，装出些听话顺从来。然而恐惧，只有他自己知道，恐惧是真的，他正在不受控制的轻微发抖。跟师兄们经历的完全不同，唐行云本能的感觉到一股毫不掩饰的压迫感，眼前这个人要比想象中可怕。

“.......”

那只手顺着颈部的线条一路往下，隔着皮质手套触摸着他的胸肌。唐行云的身体线条很好看，细而修长的勾勒出每一块肌肉的位置，覆一层薄的皮肉，瘦却极具爆发力。姬如命第一眼见到他，便对他皮甲暗刃武装下的身体来了兴趣。暗蓝色的飘带随风飘舞在半空，让人想要紧紧抓住。

“你...你是谁？”唐行云从刚才的窒息感中回过神来，大口喘气。对方并没打算马上杀了他，唐行云试图拖延时间，从对话里找到些契机。

“你白天跟踪过的人”，姬如命坦然道：“想起来了吗？”

他们曾于正午炽烈的阳光中有过一瞬的对视，那时唐行云伪装在树上，借着地势高度打量着那个被手下围在中间保护的公子。十足虚伪的贵族做派，唐行云想，调整着千机弩的角度。偏偏那人忽然抬起了头，视线相对的一刻，对方目光狠戾如狼。

唐行云猛地想了起来，忍不住出声：“是你！你果然是凌......唔......”

他的话还没说完，就被对方用力掐开嘴。蜀地滋养人，长时间戴着面具又总是蛰伏黑夜中，唐行云的皮肤光滑细致，隔着手套有一种特别的触感。几根手指探进他口腔，压住了唐门的舌头，姬如命贴近他耳边，笑了：“你是在审我么？”

呼出的热气喷在唐门耳后，连带着脸都灼热起来。唐行云试着活动了下麻木着的手脚，仍是力不从心。

姬如命好像感受到了，他手指摩挲了会唐门的唇齿，从旁边拿了团布塞进唐门嘴里。

他走回桌边拿绒布擦拭着手指，上面有刚刚从唐门嘴里带出来的透明液体。姬如命看着唐门，用一种警告又或是宣判的语气解释道：“我知道你们都受过训练，一开始就能听到的也未必是真话，所以....”

一条深蓝色发带横在他唇间堵住了布团，绑了一圈又系紧在脑后，彻底把唐门禁言。姬如命退后看了看，非常满意。

“顺便一提，我这人喜欢干净，要是一会你的下面也这么控制不住的话，我也会用东西把它堵起来。”

唐行云心里一惊，这才后知后觉感受到自己的衣服被人换过。

姬如命似乎对他用了迷药，身体里的各项感官都分外迟钝起来。平日里贴身的皮甲触感没有了，取而代之的像是一件柔软的袍子。正如姬如命本人所说的，他喜欢干净，所以每个被带到这里的人来之前都会让手下带去彻底的清洁一遍。

但唐行云又有些例外，他身上披的丝绸外衣，是姬如命自己的。姬如命很喜欢他那身因为身手好或是过分走运而没留下什么伤痕的光滑皮肤，完全暴露在烛光下的时候，泛着柔和诱人的光泽，像一块完美的冷色调的玉。那双机敏总是暗藏杀机的眉眼也很对他胃口，为此姬如命放弃了暴烈的手段——凌雪阁的武器是链刃，兼具力度与锋芒，用在这样精致的肉体上未免太过血腥。

外衣的系带一挑就开了，唐行云的身体顿时完全暴露在空气中，皮手套着迷似的贴着皮肤游走，覆在他紧实的小腹上，随着有些慌乱的呼吸微微起伏。似乎是感受到了对方视线聚焦所在，唐行云整个脸瞬间涨红，不好的猜想被证实——姬如命轻轻握住他下面还没苏醒的性器，欣赏似的放在手里揉捏，在颇有技巧的熟练服务下，那东西很快就不争气的硬了起来。自知遇到变态，唐行云咬紧牙，绝望的打算咽下所有声音。

然而好巧不巧的，那药开始起了作用。迟钝的四肢渐渐恢复过来，却好像有些恢复过度，变得格外敏感了。烛光映照的皮肤温度好像比别的地方要高，并且渐渐发痒，好像有羽毛在上面来回撩拨似的。下垂的外衣碰到大腿侧，让人忍不住想要蹭起来。

“怎么了，是我技术不够好？还有精力管这些.....”这些小动作都被姬如命注意到，他适当加快了些手上的动作，上前一步，一条腿抵进唐行云两腿之间。膝盖顶着一侧大腿有意无意的上上下下，布料和金属的质感刮蹭着少被触碰的大腿内侧，唐行云脑子一炸，几乎当场就要射出来。

幸好姬如命反应的快，用手指堵住了那个小口，但还是有些粘稠液体渗了出来，粘到了黑色的皮手套上。姬如命啧了声，低低的笑了：“这样就让你兴奋了吗？”

没经历过性事的雏儿，简直更讨他喜欢了。

唐行云就没他这么高兴了，想要喷薄而出的欲望被按灭堵在闸口，唐行云大脑空白了几瞬，随即被本能夺取了控制权，每一处感官都在疯狂的叫嚣着要释放，生理性的泪水浸湿了蒙眼的布条。过了好一会他才缓过神，明白发生了什么，来不及羞怒，一阵细小陌生又尖锐的疼痛便从命根子传来。姬如命掐住他柱身，拿了根细的玉簪样的东西对准铃口缓缓插了进去，末端坠了几个铃铛。猝不及防从云端掉落地狱的感觉令唐行云忍不住闷哼出声，姬如命弄完这个，拿沾了精液的手指刮了刮他大腿根部，引起的颤抖带着铃铛发出清脆响声。

他退后看了看，心疼的握着唐行云因为难受而紧紧攥住的手，指甲深深的掐进肉里，被他一根根拨开轻轻抚摸着手心留下的甲痕。绑在唐门嘴上的飘带被解开了，系到了下面的根部地方，姬如命左思右想还是舍不得让这蓝色离开唐行云身体。撑在他嘴里的布团也被姬如命拿了出来，“听着”，姬如命仍是之前那种威胁的口吻：“想咬舌自尽的话，我保证你不会成功，只会更激怒我。”

戴着手套的手指替他拭去了流到脸庞的泪水，唐行云的嘴因为之前咬得太过用力而有些发麻，半晌才颤动着说道：“你想...知道什么。”

“你的名字。”姬如命用手抬起他下颌，脖颈修长线条拉出优美的形状。

“唐...唐三...”唐行云顺从着他的动作，微微喘气，竭力把思绪从下体的隐隐作痛中抽离出来。

姬如命的手移到了下面，唐行云有种不好的预感，皮手套在他咬牙之前伸了进来，狠狠的压住舌头卡在他一边牙侧。尖锐致命的疼痛从下方直冲脑顶，唐行云从未想过自己身体这东西会这么脆弱，这么折磨。

“满意了吗？”对方问。

“唐...唐行..云”，对方松手，唐行云大口喘着气，有种劫后余生的感觉。

“唐...行...云...”姬如命咀嚼着字眼，像是在品茶。

“那么，阿云”，姬如命说：“你好像不太诚实的样子。”他的手指顺着唐行云胸前画圈，从身侧绕到身后，顺着脊背一路划下。

“接下来，我问一句，你就答一句，想清楚，可没有刚才那样的第二次机会了。”

—tbc—

假期码字好艰难，依旧求可爱的评论和催更呀QAQQQ后面还有车车的！！！！


End file.
